


A little experiment

by J_Antebellum



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Antebellum/pseuds/J_Antebellum
Summary: A divorced Robin admits to herself she really fancies her best friend and business partner, which will make her suffer enormous jealousy when said man happens to have a female best friend he's too damn close with.





	A little experiment

Robin didn't consider herself a jealous person, but ever since her divorce and her admission -to herself- that she might be harbouring dangerous feelings towards her best friend, her business partner, Cormoran Strike, she had started to feel so jealous all the time that it was distressing. It didn't help that he was so popular amongst women. Frequently they evidently flirted with him, and he frequently flirted back, and there'd be silly giggles, and touches and whatnot, and then Robin would spend the rest of the night wondering if her partner was sexing someone else and would cry into her pillow, in her new, cheap flat.

 

However, she wasn't prepared for what happened the very first time she had dinner at the Herberts with Cormoran since she had divorced and recognised how much she fancied him to herself. Lucy had also tagged around, since the kids were having a sleepover for a friend's birthday in another house and her husband was out on a business trip and she was lonely, and so had Strike and Ilsa's long time friends, Dave and Penny Polworth, so it promised to be an entertaining night and she was looking forward to it.

 

Thing is, even though she had always seen Ilsa and Strike be incredibly affectionate to each other -kisses on the cheek, playing with the other's hair, teasing, cuddling, absent-mindedly reaching to touch the other as they sat, and Nick joking that if he was to let any man steal his wife it would be Cormoran-, Robin had never _realised_. It had always passed past her as an adorable relationship with cute moments between two friends who had known each other 'since we were in diapers', as photograph evidence proved. Cormoran had assured nothing had ever happened between them and their relationship had remained platonic. Cormoran had never noticed her in such way, and Ilsa had always felt disgusted by the mere suggestion during their teenage years that she might be sleeping with him. They were siblings, but in a way Strike and Lucy weren't. In a way that didn't tie you through forceful biological connection, but through years of being there, of caring, hugging, kissing, crying, laughing together. And Lucy personally found their relationship endearing and sweet to witness. She had had that with her husband too until it turned out it had never been platonic, and Nick took things really well. He thought it was important and sweet that his wife had a friend like that and he would trust Strike with his life, so there was no jealousy, he just teased them and laughed, and so did Strike and Ilsa themselves.

 

So there was absolutely no reason for Robin to be feeling like crap as Ilsa absent-mindedly buried her fingers in Strike's face as they talked during the post-dinner drinks and Strike squeezed Ilsa's knee and leaned onto her shoulder. There was no harm when Nick claimed Strike was their 'troubled love-child' and they all laughed. Except by the time Strike and Ilsa were jokingly teasing each other sexually, very drunk, with comments like 'Those girls _wish_ they had seen what I've seen' or 'I'll always be the first man who saw your boobs', she had pretty much had enough, and excused herself to go to the bathroom. She locked herself there, trying not to cry, telling herself she was being stupid, Ilsa was married _and pregnant_ and Strike wasn't interested. Then there was a knock on the door.

 

“Robin? I need to pee, are you going to be in there for much longer or I can wait?”

 

“Come in,” said Robin rubbing her face and pretending to be blowing her nose into a tissue out of a cold and not out of her emotions. Strike opened the door and looked at her with a frown.

 

“Everything alright?”

 

“It's just, the air conditioners, make me sneeze sometimes,” said Robin forcing a smile.

 

“Actually, I didn't come to pee,” Strike blushed, looking down shyly. “I was just wondering if... if Ilsa and I... if we bothered you, being so affectionate. You didn't seem to take it well.”

 

“Oh, no, it's fine, it's just...” Robin shrugged. “Being a divorcée makes seeing affection hard I suppose.” They were both drunk and Robin was afraid if she didn't get out of there soon she'd say too much.

 

“Ah,” Strike nodded. “I'm sorry. I asked Ilsa if she could be a little extra affectionate with me tonight...” he blushed hard and looked around. Robin frowned, finding it strange.

 

“What?”

 

“I just wanted to prove a theory.” He blurted out.

 

“What theory?” inquired Robin. Strike was getting dangerously close, cornering her against the wall but without making her feel threatened. Robin could've sank in his scent. He looked more attractive and masculine than ever.

 

“I wanted to know if it'd bother you so much if I did this,” and without another word, his lips collided with hers. He quickly pulled away and this time, Robin put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for an intense kiss passionately. He smiled against her lips, and she smiled with him, kissing him until their lips felt raw.

 


End file.
